¿Eres Real?
by Eli Sykes
Summary: "—¿Eres real?—." "—Soy tan real como tú." "—¿Yo soy real?" "—Mas de lo que crees" [Brickercup]


**Disclaimer** **:** Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, solo las paranormales y extraordinarias ideas de este fic son mías.

 **Clasificación** : Supernatural, Fantasía, Limme, OoC, Tragedia y Romance. Y puede que tal vez tambien Lemmon.

 **N** **/** **A** **:** Esto es un pequeño proyecto cuya continuidad dependerá de vosotros.

 **Brickercup :** Una pequeña/larga historia.

 **|_o°o_|**

* * *

Otra vez se hallaba en su habitación, en medio de la cama, sentada sobre sus piernas mientras miraba esos ojos penetrantes de un intenso color rojo. Últimamente eso era lo único que hacia; llegar de la escuela, encerrarse en su cuarto, sentarse en el centro de su amplia cama y esperar a que él apareciera.

—¿Eres real?— pregunto con cierto temor en su voz.

Buttercup, una hermosa niña de catorce años, poseedora de unos preciosos ojos verdes esmeralda, cabello negro, encantadora sonrisa pero muy _moe._ Ya saben, una chica muy bien formada ficicamente pero con la ingenuidad e inocencia de una niña. Tal vez eso la hacia por demás atractiva y popular entre los chicos de su escuela.

—Soy tan real como tú.— hablaba con tanta calma y sus palabras denotaban inseguridad.

—¿Yo soy real?— opto por cambiar la pregunta.

—Mas de lo que crees.— se acerco lentamente a ella, eso no le molesto para nada.

—¿Porque no quieres decirme tu nombre?— en todo el tiempo que lo _conocía_ jamas había accedido a decirle como se llamaba, lo cual le parecía extraño...a ella, claro.

—Tu tampoco me quieres decir tu nombre...— recorrió con sus dedos el suave cabello negro de Buttercup.

—¡Ya sabes como me llamo!—.

Emitió una pequeña risa —Si, lo se, Buttercup.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, pero no uno incomodo, solo se observaban con detenimiento.

—¿Porque eres tan pálido?— interrogo al momento de levantar su mano hacia su mejilla y al tocarla pudo comprobar que estaba frió, muy frió.— estas helado.

—Calientame.

—P-pero...yo no...— intento negarse.

El se aproximo a ella, dejando sus labios en su oído.

—Te lo ruego...— susurro, provocando un placentero escalofrió en el cuerpo femenino.

—¿C-como puedo hacer eso?— sinceramente no queria saber la respuesta pero la curiosidad era mayor que el miedo.

—Tu sabes como.— dijo esfumándose en el aire, dejando sonrojada a la chica.

—¡Pervertido!— exclamo fastidiada.

* * *

 _Dos días después..._

—¡Ya llegue!— exclamo con entusiasmo al momento de cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

Había sido una tormentosa jornada de estudio y lo único que queria hacer era comer e irse a su cuarto para poder verlo.

—¡Bienvenida, hija!, ¿como te fue?— pregunto su madre con una sonrisa.

—Bien, solo que me han dejado un buen de tarea para el lunes y si no comienzo hoy, no terminare nunca.— trato de sonar optimista.

—Si le echas ganas terminaras todo a tiempo, pero no te preocupes por eso, ¿quieres comer galletas?, las acabo de preparar...— sonrió una vez mas a su pequeña.

—¡Si!—.

—Esta bien, ve a sentarte y te serviré algo de leche tibia.

Obediente a lo que dijo su madre, se fue a sentar en una de las sillas del comedor, se moría por comer, desde que se había ido hoy en la mañana no había podido comer nada...

—Aquí tienes mi amor, — hablo dulcemente mientras colocaba delante de la morena un plato de galletas y un vaso con leche— cómetelas que están calentitas...

Luego de, literalmente, devorar lo que su adorada madre le había dado, decidió ir como de costumbre a su habitación.

Dejo que la puerta se abriera del todo y lo busco con la mirada. No estaba allí. A paso lento se adentro en el cuarto y prosiguió a desabotonar la camisa, quitarse el corbatín para finalmente sacarse la molesta falda del colegio, quedando solamente en ropa interior.

— _No deberías hacer eso en publico..._

Se volteo exaltada, no se esperaba nada como eso, pues creía que estaba _sola._

—¿E-eres tu?— era una pregunta por demás estúpida pero no sabia que decir realmente.

— _¿Quien mas?_ _—._

—¿Donde estas?—.

 _—Detrás de ti..._

Se giro y en efecto estaba sentado en el centro de la cama, tenia la cabeza gacha y jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos.

—Mmm...

Se puso una camiseta manga larga que le quedaba muy grande, solía usarla de pijama así que estaba bien.

—¿Has estado esperándome?— pregunto tratando de sonar desinteresada, pero la verdad es que la idea de que él la estuviera esperando la emocionaba.

—Si, bueno...yo...t-tengo algo que decirte...— lucía nervioso.

—¿Ocurre algo?— un poco asustada se acerco a él.

—Y-yo...

Levanto su rostro, que hasta ahora mantenía oculto, dejando ver su piel mas pálida que de costumbre, negras ojeras bajo sus ojos y en estos últimos faltaba el brillo que ardía en picardia cuando la miraba, ahora solo eran rojos, simple y jodidamente rojos.

Ahogo un grito en la palma de su mano —¿P-pero...que?—.

—Buttercup, necesito comer, tú ya sabes lo que me pasara si no lo hago...— la miro de una manera suplicante, como rogándole con los ojos.

—Si, losé, pero tu bien sabes que eso duele y aun tengo la marca de la ultima vez que te deje hacerlo...— trato de recalcar la gravedad del asunto.

—Buttercup...por favor...— dio una ultima suplica.

—Bien, pero trata de hacerlo despacio.

Ella misma corrió con su mano su cabello y con la otra se acomodo la camiseta, de manera que dejara al descubierto su pálido cuello.

—No te preocupes, seré lo mas suave posible.— aseguro.

Se aproximo hacia ella con lentitud, paso sus brazos delicadamente por su cintura, de modo que quedaron abrazados, de alguna manera.

Coloco su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y aspiro el dulce aroma a fressas, dejo a la vista sus afilados colmillos y prosiguió a morder.

—¡Aaahh...!— estrujo un poco al pelirrojo entre sus brazos, eso le había dolido.

Succiono con algo de fuerza, no queria desperdiciar ni una sola gota de esa deliciosa sangre. La muchacha incapaz de resistir el dolor, se dejo caer en la cama, dejando al chico arriba de ella.

—¡O-oye, aaahhh, contrólate!...— el chico estaba perdiendo el control.

—Buttercup...— paro por un segundo y alzo su cabeza para poder mirarla a los ojos, tenia pequeñas lagrimitas en ellos y mordía su labio inferior con algo de fuerza.

—¿Hugh? — lo miro expectante.

—Mi nombre es Brick.— confeso como si nada, esperando a ver la reacción de la hermosa chica de ojos verdes.

La chica abrió sus ojos impresionada, con que ese era su nombre, ahora que lo pensaba Brick le quedaba bastante bien, pero ¿porque se lo había dicho?

—¿Q-que?— el chico pelirrojo volvió a morderla arrancando un pequeño quejido de dolor femenino —¡A-aaahhh!, ¡Brick!—.

* * *

¡Konnichiwa! pequeños saltamontes, ¿que os a parecido la historia?, espero que les haya gustado. Como ya les dije que esto continué depende de ustedes.

No se me da bien el Lemmon pero veré lo que puedo hacer con ello. Ojala y les este gustando.

¿Saben en lo que he estado pensando?, ¿que les parecería convertir este rincón en un de parejas crack? Ya saben con todas las parejas posibles.

 **B** lossomer, **B** lossutch, **B** lossick o tambien **B** utchubbles, **B** ubbrick, **B** oomubbles y con los infaltables **B** oomerup, **B** rickercup y los **B** utchercup.

Sin mucho que reportar, [ _ademas de que los amo obviamente_ ], me despido:

 **Attentamente:** **M** itsukii-kun

 **B!  Bye!**

 **XDD**


End file.
